Biggs
by Noggins
Summary: The fateful battle on the Death Star... One survives who wasn't meant to... What effect does it have on the future?


Title: Biggs  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@btinternet.com  
  
Category: What if...?  
  
Summary: The fateful battle on the Death Star... One survives who wasn't meant to... What effect does it have on the future?  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making any  
money off of this nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the   
point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's  
complete with this disclaimer.  
  
BIGGS  
PROLOGUE  
  
Biggs Darklighter looked around at the TIE fighters that surrounded his  
X-Wing. He began to get worried. What if Luke couldn't pull off what he  
was planning. Or was he planning it? It sure didn't look like it from  
here. It had been far to long since he'd seen Luke in action. Perhaps  
he'd forgotten what a good pilot the kid was. Better than Fixer and Camie  
thought he was.  
"Hurry, Luke," he called. "They're coming in much faster this time. I can't  
hold them!"  
  
The three nearest TIEs moved ever closer. His cannons wouldn't reach them  
from here. He had to get away as quickly as possible. He swerved from  
side to side but, despite their lack of shields and hyperspace capability  
these little things were more maneauverable than they looked.  
  
Luke seemed to be in trouble. Fire was coming at him from all directions  
as he moved closer to the Death Star trench. The ride seemed bumpy as  
he went through the deflector shield. Biggs crossed the fingers on  
his right hand. "Come on, kid," he whispered. "You can do it."  
  
His attention came back to his own situation when a blast hit one of  
his engines. The shields protected him... this time but how long  
could they hold out in a battle like this. The Empire was serious  
about protecting the Death Star, that one thing was for sure. Biggs  
glanced at the TIEs coming up behind him. One of them looked different  
to any he'd ever seen before. Mmore advanced, more powerful. "Hurry  
up, Luke," he said, his voice starting to shake.  
  
He moved a trembling hand to the shield controls. Full aft deflectors.  
The switch was made in time. The back shields powered up just as  
another shot hit them. That was it. They were drained. One more  
and he was dead.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and a large transport ship  
came out of hyperspace. The Millennium Falcon! It blasted the TIE  
behind him, sending it spiraling through space. The other two scattered  
and followed Luke into the trench.  
"Thanks for the save, Solo," Biggs said with a sigh of relief. "But  
I think Luke needs your help more right now."  
"You got it, Biggs," Han replied over the comm-link as he headed towards  
the trench in pursuit of the TIEs. Biggs joined him and together  
they wiped them out, clearing the way for Luke's attack run. There  
was nothing more they could do other than hope.  
  
"You think he'll do it?" Han asked.  
"I know he will. He's the hottest pilot this side of Tatooine."  
"You ain't to bad yourself."  
"Yeah, but experience doesn't come with age..."  
  
The two veteran pilots watched as Luke fired the proton torpedo  
into the exhaust port. He turned his X-Wing upwards and managed  
to get out of the way of the first few blasts coming from it  
as the torpedo hit its target. "Now's a good time to move, guys!"  
  
The three starships joined the other fleeing Rebel vessels just  
as the Death Star exploded behind them, sending glowing shrapnel  
in all directions which finally dissipated to tiny pieces of  
space debris.  
  
"Good shooting kid, that was one in a million," Han grinned.  
"Yeah, Luke. I could never have done that," Biggs offered.  
"But I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for the Force... and  
Ben."  
  
As they headed back to Yavin base, Biggs felt something was very  
wrong. It started as some small of doubt just as Solo appeared in  
time to save his skin but he put it down to denial but now it  
was getting worse. He wasn't meant to be here and his very  
existance could mean danger for the entire Rebellion. His thoughts  
faded as Luke called out to him.  
"I told you I had some stories to tell and I guess I'm gonna be  
able to now!"  
"Yeah," Biggs said somewhat grimly. "Now you're gonna be able to..."  
  
TO BE CONINUED......  
  



End file.
